Toys that have wobbling and/or self-righting movements through specific placement or controlled movement of the center of gravity of the toy have been previously developed. Well-known examples of such toys include the “jumping bean” toy, and self-righting game pieces and boxing or martial arts equipment. In most cases, however, such toys and equipment require an external force impulse provided by a user to initiate movement. In other cases, such toys or equipment have limited range of motion, and do not truly “wobble” about many pivot axes.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a toy that spontaneously pivots upright and wobbles solely under gravitational force when placed on a flat horizontal surface.